Pokemon Black & White: Rival Destinies
by AshK1980
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Black & White. AU *Full Summary is inside.* Othelloshippin story. I hope you enjoy. FAR if you wish to do so. Chapter one posted. Improvements to be made to the story, but I still hope you like it. Rated T to be safe. Cilan & Iris are back to being mains. The rest of the people from Ash's Past are recurring. ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!


_**Pokemon Black & White: Rival Destinies**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating:**_Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence

_**Summary:**_

Continues where Pokemon Black & White left off. Same main and recurring characters. Maybe a few other familiar faces as well.

_**Episode 01(PB&W 025): The Birth of Team Raider!**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

_**Main Characters and their ages:**_ Ash: 15, Hilda: 15, Cilan: 17, Iris: 10, Team Rocket: 21.

_**Recurring Characters and their ages:**_ Misty: 15, Brock: 19 Trip: 10, Professor Juniper: 34, May: 13, Dawn 12, Paul: 15 Casey: 14, Duplica: 15, Brock: 19, Tracy: 18, Delia: 35, Professor Oak: 65, Gary: 15, Richie: 15, Hilbert: 15, Bianca: 14, N: 17, Cheren: 14, Stephan: 14, Burgundy: 14(May be OOC in this story. You have been warned.), Georgia: 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I would have mentioned that Ash was an older age than 10. I mean come on this is his sixth quest, so he had to age at least some. Also if I owned Pokemon, I would've had Hilda join Ash on his Unova Journey instead of Iris. This story is mine, I also own all the OCs that I create within this story so don't sue me! Also I do not own Ven Omus, a bounty hunter that appears in this chapter. Ven is owned by my friend and frequent reviewer A.M.P. 1008.I also don't own the idea of Meowth joining Ash and Company on their journey OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 does. I like the idea so I am using it as well.

* * *

_**Opening...**_

Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova. It also shows Hilda along with Iris and Cilan. It also shows the recurring characters of this story as well.

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_After joining up with Ash and Company, Meowth helped foil another Team Rocket Plan to steal Pokemon. Also Jessie and James, thanks to help from Iris and Cilan retrieved their Seviper and Carnivine. Now the second story in this Unova Saga Rewrite commences. _

* * *

_**Nimbasa City Music Hall...**_

Ash and Hilda are enjoying a wonderful show, they even were talked into doing a short musical which the crowd absolutely loved. Now Ash and Hilda get a ring on their X-Transceivers it's from Professors Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, Rowan and Juniper.

Their X-Transceivers must've been updated to have more than four way conversations.

"Could you two, I mean five take us to some place quiet and out of the way so we can talk to you better." Professor Oak said through the crowd noise.

Ash and Hilda nodded. Meowth then said he wanted to go back to Professor Oak's. Professor Oak was opposed to it at first, but then after hearing what happened between Meowth and Giovanni, Jessie, and James, decided it was okay.

"Meowth." Ash said as he pulled out Meowth's Luxury Ball. "Return."

Meowth nods and is returned inside the Luxury Ball.

"Professor Oak could I please exchange Meowth for my Butterfree. Also, my Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur." Ash said excitedly.

"That's great news Ash." Professor Oak remarked. "I have received Meowth and now am sending you Butterfree. I will brief your Pokemon on the situation. I have to go now."

With that Professor Oak cut the channel and went to explain why Meowth was now here to Ash's other Pokemon.

Ash and Hilda along with Pikachu and Trinity found a quiet corner and talked. Ash and Hilda told the Professors how they have come up with an idea to counter all the criminal teams they have encountered so far by creating a team dedicated to stopping Team Rocket and any other Criminal organization that should rear their heads, including the return of Teams Aqua, Magma, and Galactic. The move was approved and the Professors said it would be best if they chose what members would be admitted in. They would discuss Leadership details later. They just needed to find the right people to recruit.

Ash and Hilda agreed that they would meet the Professors in Nuvema Town in a secret meeting room. That meant flying back to Nuvema Town. They also left a message on Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Brock, and Cilan's X-Transceivers to meet them in Nuvema Town.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out his Fire/Flying Type.

"Charizard, can you please fly us back to Professor Juniper's lab?" Ash asked.

Charizard nodded as he let Hilda, Pikachu, and Ash climb on board.

As soon as they were up in the air, Charizard went as fast as he could to reach Nuvema Town.

It only took about three hours to get from Nimbasa City back to Nuvema Town.

* * *

_**Nuvema Town...**_

Charizard landed with our heroes on his back. Once Ash and Hilda got off along with Pikachu, Ash recalled Charizard.

"Let's get to the lab." Ash remarked as he linked arms with Hilda. "We have a team to create!"

Hilda nodded and linked arms with Ash. Ash, Hilda, Pikachu, and Trinity arrived at the lab shortly and was greeted by all of the Professors including Professor Oak. They also noticed that Cilan, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, Kenny, and Drew showed up along with Brock, Tracy, Gary, and his Umbreon.

Professor Juniper took our group into a secret room nobody knew about with all sorts of computers in it. Professor Juniper typed something up on the computer and showed a screen of potential Team Raider Members. It was decided unanimously that Professor Oak would be the overall leader of Team Raider.

"So," Dawn remarked. "Kenny and I decided to travel together and continue our quest through Unova. So what will be involved in this Team Raider that we are forming?"

"Well, you see." Ash remarked as he and Hilda walked hand-in-hand over to the console and entered their identification. "We will be a group dedicated to taking Team Rocket and Plasma as well as Team Galactic, Team Aqua, and Team Magma should they resurface again.

"We are the first recruits of this organization." Hilda stated. "We will definitely need to find more allies. Bianca and Cheren are candidates so are three new trainers starting their journeys from the far Southwest of Unova known as Aspertia City. Cheren is the soon to be leader of Aspertia City. His dad is the leader right now."

"What about your brother?" Professor Juniper asked. "We can't leave him out either. What about other Gym Leaders?"

"Hilbert is definitely a candidate." Hilda remarked. "We also have Rosa, Nate, and Hugh; the three trainers from Aspertia City. I hear there will soon be a Gym Leader in Virbank City as well as Humilau City."

"What about Chili, Cress, and Lenora?" Cilan asked.

"They are still gym leaders. Little is known about the Southwest Region of Unova." Ash remarked as he pointed to a map of Unova. "That region contains Aspertia City, Flocessy Town, Flocessy Ranch, as well as Virbank City. There is also a town between Mistralton City and Undella Town known as Lentimas Town. There is also a mountain called Reversal Mountain between Lentimas Town and Undella Town as well. We will have to explore all of the options when it come to Allies. I have heard that Team Plasma has gotten some new members. We also have N to track down as well. We also have to find the leader of Team Plasma and the sages as well."

* * *

_**Flying over Unova a giant ship is observing the landscape...**_

"Master Ghetsis, we have a problem. Team Rocket is planning to take us down. Where is your lazy son N?" A man in a lab coat, dress pants, dress shoes, a shirt that is black button up accented by a blue border as well as a blue strip concealing buttons with blond hair with a long blue colic that angles around and stops at the right side of his face. He is also wearing glasses. His name is Colress.

"N is going in search of Kyurem. He has found the Twilight Stone. He had to settle for it because he had no success finding the Light Stone or the Dark Stone." A mans voice says from the shadows as he watches Colress steer the giant black flying ship known as the Plasma Frigate. "Team Rocket is out of their league here. Their only hope is to get help from the other regions organizations."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at an undisclosed location...**_

Giovanni is addressing Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Charon along with Archie, Shelly, Tabitha, and Maxie.

"The time has come for us to join forces." Giovanni said to the gathered groups. "I would like you to meet my four Rocket Executives Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. I am Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket. We must take down Team Plasma once and for all for World domination."

"What makes us think we will serve you Giovanni?" Cyrus asked. "Team Rocket couldn't do anything in Sinnoh, so what makes them think they can do anything in Unova."

"They also weren't very successful in Hoenn at all." Archie remarked.

"Yeah they were worthless!" Maxie echoed.

"Jessie and James are a lot tougher now than they have ever been, in fact Dr. Zaeger is assisting them in their plot to take over Unova." Giovanni mentioned. "Imagine a new world molded by our own hands. The volcanoes and seas will be our playground. Soon the whole world will know of Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Magma, and Team Aqua. Together we will take down and destroy Team Plasma!"

All the bosses and commanders of the various teams cheered. They had all been given a second chance by Giovanni bailing them out of Prison. Giovanni also helped Cyrus find his way back to the real world and out of that dreadful place known as the Reverse World.

* * *

_**Back with Team Raider...**_

"Hilda and I have to get back to Nimbasa City." Ash stated as he linked arms with Hilda once again.

"We have a gym battle to get to." Hilda said as she linked arms with Ash and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So I guess we are splitting up again?" Iris asked.

"It seems that way." Cilan said.

"See you all later." May remarked.

"Let us know if you need our help." Dawn echoed.

Drew and Kenny waved, nodded and followed May and Dawn respectively. Iris and Cilan each went back on their own journeys as did Brock, Tracy, Gary, and Misty.

"We also have to try and find Casey." Ash said.

Hilda agreed.

Ash and Hilda went outside, climbed on Charizard and flew back to Nimbasa City.

* * *

_**Once Ash and Hilda arrive in Nimbasa City... **_

* * *

Ash and Hilda arrived back in Nimbasa City and disembarked from Charizard. Ash recalled Charizard as he linked arms with his girlfriend.

"Well let's get to the Gym Hilda." Ash remarked happily but then realized he needed to go to the Pokemon Center. "First let's get to the Pokemon Center and heal Charizard."

"Right Ashy." Hilda remarked as she laid her head on Ash's shoulder. "So which Pokemon should we use against Elesa?"

"I know I am probably going to use Gabite as one of mine. Boldore will be my second one, and more than likely I will use Pikachu." Ash remarked as he walked slowly with his girlfriend's head on his shoulder.

"Lookout lookout lookout!" A Beret wearing blond said as she ran as fast as she could toward the Pokemon Center. As usual she knocks Ash and Hilda right into a fountain that they were standing near. As Ash and Hilda were being tossed toward the fountain they immediately knew who it was.

The couple quickly recovered and stood up wringing their clothes out as best they could before they made their way to the Pokemon Center.

"Hi Bianca." The two lovebirds said as they pulled themselves out of the fountain. "What is it with you and fountains or some sort of body of water?"

"Gomen Nassai!" Bianca remarked.

"No worries Bianca." Hilda remarked as she linked arms with Ash once again. "Let's get to the Pokemon Center so Ashy and I can dry off and get changed."

Bianca nodded as she followed the couple to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_**In the Pokemon Center...**_

Ash and Hilda entered the Pokemon center and checked into their rooms so they could change. They definitely had a lot of laundry to do. It's a good thing that each Pokemon Center has a free laundry service for all trainers that stay in the Pokemon Center. Ash and Hilda decided to stay in Nimbasa City for a while. It was definitely going to be a fun time in Nimbasa.

"Hey Ashy, I will see you later." Hilda remarked to her boyfriend as she gives him a loving passionate kiss that Ash returns happily. "Come on Trinity, Pinkie let's get to our room."

"Okay Hilda, see you around." Ash says as he hugs his girlfriend and then turns to Bianca. "Bianca, you really need watch where you're going."

"I know Ash, I'm sorry well I have to get to the counter and check into a room myself. Come on Pignite." Bianca says as she recalls her Pignite into his Pokeball and heads toward the counter.

Trinity and Pinkie nod as they follow their trainer. Ash and Hilda agreed that they would keep their Pignite's outside of their Pokeballs in addition to one other Pokemon. Of course Ash chose Pikachu and Hilda is keeping her Butterfree Pinkie outside of her Pokeball.

"Come on Pikachu, Pignite let's go get cleaned up while Charizard and the others are getting their check up." Ash remarks to his very first Pokemon and his first Unova starter that evolved.

Ash then headed up to his room with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Pignite walking beside him.

Just as Ash ascends the stairs to his room an all too familiar blue-haired girl with her hair in low Ponytails and an Electabuzz baseball jersey on over her white t-shirt and matching Electabuzz striped shorts, and Electabuzz Baseball cap goes up to the counter to heal her Pokemon.

"Welcome Casey, would you like a room to stay in for the night?" Nurse Joy inquired toward the young bluenette in the Electabuzz outfit.

"Sure thing Nurse Joy thanks." Casey remarked as she recalls her Meganium and places him on the counter with the rest of her Pokemon. After she does that she takes a key card for the room she is staying in and goes to sit on the sofa. She is joined shortly by Bianca.

"Hey, are you..." Bianca asks as she looks to the Baseball-clothed Pokemon Trainer for New Bark Town in Johto. "... another one of Ash and Hilda's friends?"

"I sure am." The Baseball outfit clad trainer remarked as she reaches her hand out toward Bianca to shake it. "My name is Casey, I am from New Bark Town in the Johto Region."

"Nice to meet you." The beret wearing Nuvema Town trainer remarks as she shakes Casey's hand. " My name is Bianca. I am from Nuvema Town here in Unova. It's nice to meet you Casey."

"Likewise Bianca."

Ash and Hilda come down to retrieve their Pokemon and spotted Casey. Ash and Hilda waved and walked over to the two on the couch.

"Casey it's been a while." Hilda says as she walks over to the two trainers.

"Hey Hilda, how are things with you and Ash?" Casey asks. "Are you still together?"

"Of course we are Casey." Ash says as he comes up and walks up beside Hilda and puts his arm around her. "We grew up together in Pallet Town until Hilbert and Hilda were taken away after their parents divorced."

"Casey, we created a team that strictly is for combating all the past evil teams we have encountered." Hilda remarked. "We were wondering if you would like to join it."

"What is the team called?" Casey asked as she put her hand to her chin in thought. "I think I would like to help out, those teams are evil, we have to do whatever we can to stop them."

"The team is called Team Raider." Ash remarked to his friends. "You are one of the several candidates we were thinking of letting in. Welcome aboard Casey."

Ash then gave Casey a uniform similar to Jessie's only it's white with a green "R" on it. The green R is for Team Raider.

Casey happily took it and was on her way to her next challenge.

Ash and Hilda sit on the sofa and Ash puts his arm around Hilda. Hilda then smiles and lays her head on Ash's shoulder.

The Pokemon Center bell dings to let them know that their Pokemon are ready to fight. Bianca suggests that they go to the gym together. Ash nods and stands up and help his love up as well.

Ash, Hilda, and Bianca head to the gym only to find out that Elesa, the Gym Leader is at a fashion show. The note also tells the group the location of the fashion show. They all decide to go to the fashion show. When they enter the performance hall they are surprised to see Cilan and Iris there. Both of them decided to enjoy the show as well. Ash, Hilda, and Bianca sat down next to them to watch the show.

All of a sudden two familiar voices pull Ash, Bianca, and Hilda out of their thoughts.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we tag along with you again?" A girls voice said to the couple.

"I still have much to learn from traveling with you two." The males voice said.

The two voices belong to Cilan and Iris. Ash and Hilda turned around and smiled at them.

"Sure, we would love having you two travel with us again." Hilda said happily. "Ash and I were wondering if you would travel with us again."

"Welcome back, so now we have four representatives of Team Raider here. Nice to see you again Cilan, Iris. Let's head to the Musical Hall. That's where the fashion show is being held." Bianca said to her two friends.

The group of five people and six Pokemon head to the Musical Hall to see the fashion show.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Elesa makes an appearance. Will Ash and Hilda get their fourth Gym Battle? How will they do? Only Time Will Tell! Be on the Lookout!

_**Next Time: Pokemon Black & White: Rival Destinies**__** - **__**Episode 02(PB&W 026): Enter Elesa - Electrifying Gym Leader!**_

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

I know I said I would introduce Elesa in this chapter, but I decided to go a little different way. Pokemon Black & White: Rival Destinies is the title of this story and this story is just beginning. What will happen now? Only time will tell!

Thanks for all of your support ~AshK


End file.
